The Sah’vhani Jungles
This page gives summary of Part One of the season, containing three chapters. These summaries aim to recap what occured during the sessions and tell a cohesive story. Each entry to this summary is dated in the following format: date of season, year age. We begin the game near the start of the 219th year of the Third Age . Uprising 33rd of Havronth, 219 III The group awoken early in the morning, as planned, and their bunk companions were already preparing for the escape. A signal from below heralded the arrival of a leather wrap containing weapons and gear. The party armed up and prepared for their escape. Astra took to his newly found bow, taking down the two Caraltian guards lazing about in their watchtowers. His second shot, however, left its target with a split second too many, and the dutiful guard signalled the alarm before falling to his death. By the time the party were on the ground, hell had broken loose. The plantation turned bloody as guards and workers clashed near the main gate. Astra took to a tower, providing what overwatch he could, while Silva and Kadun set off towards the storage sheds where they hoped to find some more gear for the coming fight. Merelith and Ilvaria , now more appropriately armed, took to the maze of sentir laden trees in the hopes of setting upon the battle via stealth. Astra managed to take down a few more enemies from up high before his position was compromised, while on the other side of the compound Kadun and Silva found themselves in combat with two guardsmen who had been working to flank the revolt. Combat ensued and Kadun took a harsh blow to his chest, leaving him inches from death. With the arrival of her comrades, though, Silva managed to finish off the guards and attention turned back to the battle. As Silva, Merelith and Ilvaria set about sneaking into the battle unnoticed, Astra worked his way around the edge of the compound in the hopes of surprising the enemy and Kadun worked at gaining access to the storage sheds – to no avail. Despite being caught in the act, Astra finally managed to take down the Captain of the Guard’s advisor, a magical mistress who was responsible for disabling the abilities of his comrades. With her intervention silenced, Merelith and Kadun were able to set about spouting their magic across the battlefield, setting alight to the wretched sentir plants and healing their fellow fighters. All in all, though, it was too little coming far too late. With magical intervention and brute force, the party managed to overthrow the remaining guards and end the life of the Captain, Ilvaria taking the privilege after the brutality he had seen done to her. The last man standing surrendered as the rest of the captors were killed, though not before they managed to set alight the buildings and send the plantation up in flames. By the end of the battle the group were bloodied, exhausted, and their fellow captors were broken. Of the nineteen others who had entered the combat aside the party, only six still took breath. The group set about quickly salvaging what they could from the compound as it slowly burned around them, gathering food and water and gear for their travels ahead. Gleb , leading the other survivors, was headed South to the city of Fract’civita where he hoped to find his fellow shipmates in waiting. He thanked the group, assuring them that if they ever saw yellow sails on the harbour of the Fract’civita they could find him at the Rusty Anchor. Saul offered to guide them to his home village, safely hidden amongst the jungle, where they could rest and plan. First though, the fate of their lone captive was to be decided. Hospitality & Woes of the Jungle 33rd of Havronth, 219 III The fierce combat of the morning had ended before the sun had even taken fully to the Khor'vanan skies. Dim light poked through the dense jungle canopy as the party prepared for their journey. Saul indicated that he knew the way, through experience and seasoned understanding of the jungles. The group were headed West, which was confirmed wherever the sun glimpsed through the jungle roof, and they were to journey fast. "It will not take long for the ashes to be found. By the time the next Caraltian envoy arrives, we must be long gone." The old moved gracefully through the trees, seemingly unhindered by his age or the dense wilderness the group fought against. There were no tracks or paths or roads to follow, but Saul's speed and determination seemed to be enough to convince the group that he knew the way. That first day was long and tiring, the party only stopping briefly to catch their breath and eat what small meals they could afford on their rations of bread and fruit. When night fell, watches were deployed, and the party managed to put one uneventful, cool night between them and the plantation. 34th of Havronth, 219 III On the second day of their travels the group were met with hotter, humid conditions that left them tired and sweaty. The second half of the day brough relief in a shallow stream, which Saul indicated they were best to follow for some time. Fresh water and a splash to cleanse themselves left the party refreshed, though still lacking in energy. The old man leading, however, did not relent. The sooner they reached his village, where Saul assured them that they would be welcomed and cared for, the sooner they could rest. By late afternoon, as Saul indicated it was time to leave the stream and head into the thick jungle once more, a rest stop was declared. The group savoured the final hours near the fresh running water and, desperate to find something beyond their humble rations, Kadun went exploring for something more exotic. Seemingly successful in his endeavours, he returned to the group with a handful of ugly looking berries which Saul hestiated at, identifying them as Alphosia Berries. Cracking open the outer shell, Kadun was able to use his purification magics on the sweet berries inside. Rejoicing for such a small victory - something sweet and without mould, like their bread - the group cracked open the contraband mead from the plantation and a small, relaxing meal was had. Some intoxicated, others just wiht heightened spirits, the group set off into the jungle again as dusk came to the dense undergrowth. In single file, Ilvaria taking the lead under the watchful eye of Saul, the group set off on the final leg of their journey. It had been decided travel by night made sense, with the old man's assurances that morning would bring them a stones throw from his village if they kept moving throughout the twilight. With the jungles darkness, though, came predators. Past midnight the trap was sprung, a large beast exploding from the shadows behind the party. The Jaguar fought bravely, but was unable to impose its territorial instinct ont he intruders. Killed by blade, its kin entered the fight, only to be calmed and sent away from the group by Kadun's quick thinking and nature-prowess. With Saul showing regret in the creatures death, but thanks for the Druid's actions, the party made a quick getaway, mostly untouched. The final hours of their journey were at hand. 35th of Havronth, 219 III Morning broke over the party hours after their ambush, most of which time had been silent as Saul mulled over the unfortunate incident... Chapter 3